Paramount Television Studios/Other
Paramount Television Productions 1947–1964 Early incarnation of Paramount's in-house TV production division which originated from then-owned KTLA Los Angeles. 452707682db033d9f2489d8a38e2fc08.png paramount_tv48.jpg|Opening variation (1949) Paramount Television Production (1951).jpg|Closing variation (1951) Paramount_tv55.jpg|Another closing variation (1955) B2PmgqoqdaCaJLDlCP-FKA75917.jpg|''Time for Beany'' (1949) paramount-television-1960.jpg|''Seven Keys'' (1960) 1959–January 1968 Another early logo that was used on some of Paramount's TV specials and unsold pilots during the late '50s and early '60s. Paramount Television 1961 (Three to Get Ready).jpg Paramount-tv58.jpg Paramount Television January–September 1968 ParamountTV1968.jpg 88e1288739d6923720d6290ef69edc21.png Paramount TV 1968.jpg Paramount 1968 Early.jpg|Version A from Star Trek Paramount 1968 Early b.jpg|Version B from Star Trek Paramount 1968 Bylineless.jpg|Bylineless version, from Mission: Impossible and Mannix ad354daf7b9a8b3d181244ae89fedc48.jpg|Black and white version Paramount 1968 Bylineless b.jpg|Another bylineless version September 1968–1969 ParamountTelevisionLogo 1969a.jpg Paramount Yellow 1968 a.jpg|Updated version with Paramount Pictures Corporation byline 197137273f5b06695fc273c027a6a48d.png 8b29cd7699ffad7731cdaa396c0a1ae6.png Paramount_TV_1968_A.jpg Paramount Yellow 1968 b.jpg|Bylineless variation from Mission: Impossible and Mannix 7d851b31d8a29f7cdae6ab56c2b88126.png 69acf0e6aeb564c056bbeb4cf3cf2fcc.png paramount_tv68_b.jpg 8d7688bb700d844bfc2eda3ffb8e4fb7.jpg Paramount Yellow 1968 Bylineless.jpg|Alternate version seen on Here's Lucy uVDAl-32z9gi2U0QabeRSg43088.jpg 1969–1975 vlcsnapparamounttelevision1969a.png vlcsnapparamounttelevision1969b.png Paramounttelevisionclosetkiller1969a.png Paramounttelevisionclosetkiller1969b.png Paramounttelevision1970s a split.png Paramounttelevision1970s b split.png Paramount tv69 a.jpg Paramount Television 1969b.jpg paramountvlc1969a.png paramountvlc1969b.png Paramounttv1969c 1.png Paramounttv1969c 2.png Paramounttelevision1969a c.png Paramounttelevision1969b c.png ParamountCK1.jpg|Version A from The Brady Bunch ParamountCK2.jpg|Version B from The Brady Bunch Paramounttv1969a.png Paramounttv1969b.png af3224f31a2f946728e86c2aa871c234.png 4589e871d6612209fd7e49592dc140fd.png 135a7a53ce5b797e0d82622b7f0d7760.png d9b0f57eb91e4e8040c391006a78cf3a.png a07f67cbd0329a774f313c4bababfcfe.png Paramount 1969 c.jpg|Version B from 1970 Paramounttelevisioncopyright1970a.png Paramounttelevisioncopyright1970b.png Paramount_TV_1969_A.png Paramount_TV_1969_B.png c313f1400b2e79a06bce57e02627bd67.png 9a1a8c6d50357a145029bbd430b64f15.png 029732bf54be9fcb6e10ffe2912f79bf.png ad092f14cb042a6fa659d2d1302959b3.png 7ce3a31213057907e9932e7f779ee54c.png 26c178d615b53a1f7366f0246db5c111.png F96YSgykaanLpEVff57f4w9650.jpg 403df768402c1f9ecb5a1d06e0ffdb11.png e03eb3471412d4c1adc34a8d66eef1d2.png 7ec23d6d3d8594f0b3aa12005f8d93a3.png 8793ee22a6f700f32d0165057e6420c0.jpg|Film deteriorated version 24f9cb7e1d4e3d2595724526baf4d1bc.jpg Paramount Closet Killer 1969a.jpg|Bylineless version from Mission: Impossible and Mannix Paramount Closet Killer 1969b.jpg|Bylineless version from Mission: Impossible and Mannix Paramounttelevisionbylineless1970s a.png Paramounttelevisionbylineless1970s b.png 76eae6123bfcc97abefe8990066485bb.png d8a2c1eacd979805b484797cbf08ccfd.png IAW Paramount 1969.jpg|Alternate static version from The Brady Kids (1972) 8cd434de7963a07be2c7d56f36c4ff18.png 3165110a4143c6af67d5c19544625fe8.png Paramounttelevision1974a 1.png Paramounttelevision1974b 1.png 4baffa57627ce3a646bd6f6fc9875612.png b25f83a3025ee04fe39ca50faa8cf0f8.png 1969–1976 Vlcsnap-2015-03-19-04h11m38s85.png|''Seven in Darkness'' (1969) 8a3e42aac822f920b82f079f047c3a37.png|''The Immortal'' (1969) DrCooksGardenVersion.png|''Dr. Cook's Garden'' (1971) eb81a3ce210c1938afd197c1c32d8abb.jpg|''The Lost Islands'' (1976) 1975–1987 This logo is based on its 1975-1986 film counterpart. 0f7507dad92fcc0a17267af5d0174255.png a1d86ff9e5adc215ebeb11cfe4fe3382.png 8389ea84840edfc9945d4f314a130277.png 2c8fc7f3eadb2bcb88dabcae542532e9.png Paramount_tv_1975.jpg Paramounttv1975b 2.png ParamountTV1978.jpg|1985 version A, as seen on MacGyver df824b86e8f12c11f91b2700f1029473.png 769d0ec76351adad5dd5e48bb79a3761.png ed1bac650d8b8fe78ce4b7a4ae5a2540.png Paramount TV 1975.jpg|Variation without the ® registered mark. a954c32200d1166886cb9935424ce0bb.png 20170306_170504.png 1ebb315f89cb663fcf69019db4a3a7b8.png|1977 version A Paramount Television (1970s).png|1975 version ParamountTV1976.jpg|1977 version Screenshot_20170120-033322.png 6c50da99a2596977ebfdbb4f8db14a7e.png a3f605c20065b59e9cae7bea1d569984.png b2fc574818f27fc8ebfc78ecfb1c076b.png 51e7ab37547ec48eda3fe64cf12e8f95.png ba4c496be51cbb9a3be0ac63d8c04a07.jpg a487dafa0ffd246050db90a274659b0b.png ParamountTV1978.png ParamountTV1978V2.png e42fbdd3f21187c9138ae3853b7a0767.jpg paramount_tv79.jpg|1979 version 0722f78dc1faa9593fa9ca374831b2ee.jpg f18893b041f73e0cb7896433ce3fa495.png e4835b874ccc6025b7b97861f723fd30.png 368ba31ed0f70c1d52a82e6fce4c2de6.png Paramount Television (1981).png|1981 version A 8e2ad8bc55148340cb87cecad78ebdc1.jpg e9d9aa065e6f1ca0ce2d087c9630da35.png 5a91f862c1a8348508f3264074311522.png ae3b4c06ec8595af5dc664f015df0f0f.png Paramount Television 1980.png|1983 version 21e1308c5f228183140c1877aa481351.png bb804597294b55afd3f8b27178c35ddf.png c1c6169085e45128f725fea4003bccee.png bd9f80c32380ff6b6475ad5b80ecf679.png Paramount Television (slanted variant).png|1981 version B. Notice that the Paramount Television mountain is slightly slanted. ParamountTV1982.jpg|1982 version 1dba5c6504f8b33eb745976063b01b8d.png 6c57aaed2ecd7c4f4b718819e864dd97.png ac9823fae1a4f60a7c3cf07da4f22eec.png 9160151ff87e81eccaf664bf23022e4a.png a265e59d19de814911f52a2280281e1f.png 055b29b297d6e279e036f0198d013953.png 95e422abd2a5a567c05892aed9c377df.png b02a520b431603eaa8aff37a5254130d.png 7ccc254f4026e91f614da45377288afd.jpg 93510056a9437c30f793ef6c2af9efff.png d65a80caed73963d2cf9df27e91587c5.png Paramount Television 1980 B&W.png|Black and white version 442b3d95f71844a8860d1f69f44e47b4.jpg 6794ab12c2b1a53674edf41126321560.png Paramount Television Without Television text 1975.png Paramounttv1975 c.png 6e77f817f961e9bc47ba2815031e8947.png 82e270b8c7e762fca5e1ba32a50e595c.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-05h48m38s247.png Paramount Television The New Odd Couple opening.jpg|''The New Odd Couple'' opening (1982) Paramount Television The New Odd Couple closing.jpg|''The New Odd Couple'' closing (1982) 1982–1987 Paramount Television 1979.jpg|1982 version A 718d485abbf729cd1e9d762c4d18d85b.png Paramount Television 1982.png 864a0cd85a40645252d6c406d8c8a76b.png Paramounttelevision1984a.png d5b5fcff003382584a6ace74aaaa3268.png 0f635319077ffd8dd6ec38da460bacc2.png aa2a65c1d27aa722a59fe8a4831bb1d9.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-05h47m47s252.png 1987–2006 This logo is based on its 1986-2002 film counterpart. 1987 (75th anniversary logo) Paramount tv 1987 75th anniversary.jpg Paramount 75th 1987.jpg|Seen the Entertainment Tonight episodes in 1987 Paramount_Pictures_1987_Full.jpg Paramount TV 1987.png|As seen on Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987) 204fb32e7642920523ec10bd04996b97.png 1987–1989 d832880239a74eff3fdc8701a80da013.png 1988 Paramount TV.PNG Paramount 88.jpg b2d5c448a192932da07afb14ea3ffc5d.png Paramount TV 1988.jpg 1989–1995 Paramount Television 1989 Communications.jpg|First version (1989–1990) Paramount 1989 ident.jpg Paramount1990.JPG|Second version (1990–1995) c3cd582cb93d767b38b01884bade801e.png|As seen on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993) Paramount TV 90 Hard copy.PNG|''Entertainment Tonight'' version 1990 until 1995. paramountcommicationsopenmatte.png|Open-matte version Paramountjr.png|''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (TV, 1994-1997) 1995–2006 a39789d01e65332a0a48c11e2ae87c4b.jpg Paramount_tv_1995.jpg|As seen on Star Trek: Voyager (1995) Paramount1995.jpg Paramount_Domestic_Television_1995.png Paramount1995 fullscreen.JPG ParamountPictu1995.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h21m56s203.png GW222H167.jpg 1999-1-28.png 2001-1-16.png Paramount Pictures 95.jpg b80099b081b4805521c9a6b42e2cbb18.png|Black and white version 96ada94f77fb1c3a24dde09b2e658c52.png|Filmed version Paramount_1995_HD.png|As seen on Star Trek: Enterprise (2001) ed41efeef306949062db51e39e85ae28.png Although this logo was retired in February 2002, it was still being seen on The Dead Zone series until August 27, 2006. February 2002–2006 This logo is based on its 2002-2011 film counterpart. February-December 2002 (90th anniversary logo) ParamounTV90thAnniversary.jpg|2002 90th Anniversary variation Paramount Television 90th anniversary 2002.png|2002 90th Anniversary variation #2 Paramount TV 90th 2002.jpg Paramount TV 90th.jpg Paramount 90th 2002.jpg Paramount 2002 open matte.jpg 0bb5c34800ff6e3eef186cd8034aea82.png Paramount_90th_HD.png Paramount.PNG|''Entertainment Tonight'' variation in April 2002 January 2003–2006 Paramount Network TV 2003.jpg Paramount TV 03.jpg Paramount Television 03.jpg 4658f1425494c9fd4d4072d903566cc7.png Paramount_Domestic_Television_2003.png Paramount 2003 TV WS.jpg Paramount_2003_HD.png Paramount Domestic TV 2003-06.PNG|Domestic variation In 2006, Paramount Network Television was defunct for 7 years until 2013. 2012 d69d3c02fc23afb4f64a985c4685e98b.jpg 2015–2020 B0a8840680e3b322dda8a09a00c2a75f.png|2015 on-screen logo, as seen on Minority Report ParamountTelevision2016SchoolOfRock.png|''School Of Rock'' (2016) fd50ec29893feb17c5f3a85617df5cf5.jpg|2016 altered version In 2013, Paramount Television was revived and it resembles its current logo. 2017–2020 Paramount Television 2017.png|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' Paramount Television Studios 2020–present Paramount_Television_Studios_(2020).jpg In-credit versions 1959–1967 3c75bcec5faad82111fdb5a43c94f917.png|''Police Station'' (1959) paramount-studios-1959-the-rebel.jpg|''The Rebel'' (1959) paramount studios 1960.jpg|''Gunsmoke'' (1960) paramount-studios-1960-have-gun-will-travel.jpg|''Have Gun, Will Travel'' (1960) Bandicam 2017-07-27 18-08-24-181.jpg|''Pete and Gladys'' (1960) oWpMWLUON6eL4mLef7hhDQ127393.jpg|''Gunsmoke'' (1961) 1968–1977 paramount-television-1968_e.jpg|''You Don't Say'' (1968) d1e22d5f504535e2e93049716459e29d.jpg|''The Brady Bunch Hour'' (1977) ddb80f5b4fe3851b4b24c8c5d85cfd4c.jpg Videos 1968= Paramount Television Logo (1968) "Rising Circle" Paramount television 1960s |-| 1968–1969= Paramount Televison Late 1968 Split Box |-| 1969–1975= Paramount Television logo (1969-A) Paramount Television Logo (1969-A) Paramount Television Logo (1969-B) Paramount Television logo (1969-B) Paramount Television Logo (1969-C) Paramount Television Logo (1969-D) "Byliness Variant" Paramount Television logo (1970) Paramount Television Logo (1970-A) Paramount Television Logo (1970-B) "Variant" Paramount Television Logo (1972) Paramount Television Logo (1974) Filmation-Paramount Television (1973) |-| 1975–1987= Paramount Television Logo (1975) Paramount Television logo (1975-A) Paramount Television logo (1975-B) Paramount Television Logo (1976) Paramount Television Logo (1976) "Low Tone" Paramount Television Logo (1977) Paramount Television Logo (1978) Paramount Television Logo (1979) Paramount Television logo (1979) Paramount Television (1979) 1 Paramount Television (1979) 2 Paramount Television logo (1980) Paramount Television Logo (1980) Paramount Television Logo (1981-A) Paramount Television Logo (1981-B) Paramount Television Logo (1981-C) Paramount Television Logo (1982) Paramount Television Logo (1982) "Variant" Georgian Bay-Paramount Television (1984) 2 Paramount Television Logo (1985) Henry Winkler-John Rich Productions- Paramount Television (1985) Paramount Television Logo (1986) |-| 1987–2006= Paramount Television Logo (1988) Paramount Television Logo (1989-A) Paramount Television Logo (1989-B) Paramount Television Logo (1991) Paramount Television (1995) Bylineless Paramount "Network" Television Logo (1995) "Non Animated" Paramount "Domestic" Television Logo (1995) "Animated" Paramount Television Logo (1995) Plastered With (1978) Paramount Theme |-| 2002–2006= Paramount "Network" Television (2002) "90th Anniversary" Logo Paramount Television 90th Anniversary Logo (2002) "Widescreen" Paramount Television (2002) 90th Anniversary Logo"Short Version" Paramount Television 90th Anniversary (2002) Paramount "Network" Television Logo (2003) Paramount "Network" Television Logo (2003) "Short Version" John Charles Walters Productions & Paramount Television (2003) With 1978 Paramount Theme Paramount "Domestic" Television Logo (2003) Dave Hackel Productions Industry Entertainment & Paramount Television Paramount Television (2003) Sabella Dern Entertainment-Hasbro Entertainment-Paramount (2005) |-| 2015–2020= Amblin Television-Paramount Television-20th Century Fox Television (2015) Amblin Television - Paramount Television - 20th Century Fox Television (2015) Marc Platt Productions-Paramount Television (2016) Armogida Bros Productions Passable Entertainment Paramount Television Nickelodeon Productions (2016) Paramount Television Jagged Productions Sikelia Productions Cold Front Productions HBO (2016) 1 Paramount Television Jagged Productions Sikelia Productions Cold Front Productions HBO (2016) 2 Epix (2016) Vanessa Productions Anonymous Content Studio T Paramount Television (2018) |-| 2017–2020= Sonnenfeld Productions What is the Question? Paramount Television Netflix (2017) |-| 2020–present= Voodoo LTD Esmail Corp. Paramount Television Studios Universal Content Productions (2020) Category:Paramount Television Category:Special logos Category:ViacomCBS